Austin's Best Friend
by DynamicGiraffe
Summary: Step into the adventures of the Austin & Ally gang with a new character! Meet Kylie, an outgoing, spontaneous girl who also happens to be Austin Moon's best friend! What will happen on her crazy adventures? You will have to read to find out!
1. Rocker's & Writer's

**Hello! I know I still have some unfinished stories but I have had inspiration on this story, so I decided I'm going to write it!**

**Here's chapter 1…..enjoy!**

_**Kylie's Point of View**_

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I slammed my fist down on my alarm. Ugh, why was I up at 7:00 in the morning anyways, especially on a Sunday! I reached up onto my night stand and checked my iPhone, realizing I had a text from my best friend Austin Moon.

_**Meet me and Dez at the mall at 8, we are going to check out the music store. Austin 3**_

I smiled at the text, quickly jumping out of bed to get a shower. And before you ask no I don't have feelings for him, he's my best friend. That's it.

I quickly hopped in the shower, feeling instantly awake.

I jumped out of the shower after a good 15 minutes. I got changed into a white tank top with a flannel, left unbuttoned. Paired with some short shorts and my favorite sandals. I curled my light brown hair and applied some make-up to my face.

I checked the time and noticed that it was quarter to 8, so I grabbed my phone, left a note on the kitchen counter, and headed off to the mall.

I arrived at the mall at exactly 8, automatically recognizing my tall blonde headed best friend, along with the red head, who's also one of my best friends.

"Austin! Dez!" I called out catching their attention. Once I saw them turn around and look at me, I took off running, right into Austin's arms. Then moving onto Dez, although I held onto Austin slightly longer.

"Hey Kylie!" They both greeted me in unison. I just now noticed that Austin had two corndogs and Dez had his video camera. Oh no.

"Oh no. You guys aren't going to do anything that could get us kicked out and possibly banned again right." I slightly chuckled remembering the first time us three got kicked out of another store in the mall because they were making a music video.

"Hopefully not…let's go!" Austin exclaimed pulling me into the music store with Dez not far behind us.

Once we entered through the back door of the store, which is called Sonic Boom, Austin rushed over to the drums and Dez got his camera ready.

"And ACTION!" Dez called very loudly. My blonde headed best friend started playing the drums with the corndogs, I looked over to the piano and noticed a "**Please Do NOT Play the Drums**" sign and quickly tried to get the boys to stop before an employee noticed. Well I'm too late. It's so embarrassing to get kicked out of a store, even though it was slightly my fault. Just a little bit though.

A brunette shorter than me came over and whistled into Austin's ear, finally getting him to stop. Then I realized it's Ally Dawson from school. She's in my biology class…not that that's important right now…

"Did you not see the "please do not play the drums" sign." Ally sassed. Great now we're going to get banned from here too!

"I did! If that counts!" I added, while the three of them turned and looked at me. I just closed my mouth and stood there awkwardly.

"It's ok, I'm an awesome drummer!" Austin smirked holding up the corndogs. I rolled my eyes, he's an idiot, but he's been my best friend since birth so I guess you could say that I'm used to his childish ways, not that I'm any different from him.

"Okay what you just said has nothing to do with what I just said, and are those corndogs?" Ally asked. Austin nodded and took a bite out of one, followed by a moan. Eww! I think I'm going to throw up. I made a disgusted face and so did Ally.

"Ew… uh, do you know how dirty these drums are, and how unhealthy corndogs are, and there's no food allowed in here!" Ally exclaimed walking back over to the counter.

I notice Austin tries to say something but I cut him off.

"I'll handle this Austin…" I start before Dez cuts me off too.

"Ma'am we are making a music video, I am the director although I prefer the term filmmaker." Dez flips his camera into the air, missing it as it crashes onto the floor. I couldn't help but laugh, resting my arm on Austin's shoulder who be now joined in a little too on the laughing. "And cut!" Dez calls before bending over and picking up his camera.

Austin starts to walk away with me following.

"Ok we are gonna need a lot of instruments. I can play anything, piano, guitar, drums, harp. I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet." Austin boasts picking up two trumpets and playing a perfect tune, creating a crowd. I scoff, show off.

"Oh yeah well I can a harmonica through a sousaphone." Dez bets walking over to the sousaphone, placing a harmonica inside. I quickly walk over to him as he begins to play.

"Dez I don't think that's a good…" but I'm cut of short when the harmonica flies into an old ladies throat. "idea." I finish my sentence walking over to the counter with Austin and Ally. While Dez runs to the old lady yelling, "Prepare to be heimlich-ed!"

"You see the thing about the thing about the instruments." I start placing my hands on the counter.

"You don't have any money." Ally finishes. I nod.

"But how about I pay you back when I become rich and famous?" Austin offers. Oh boy…

"Sure. Just have your butler fly over on your private jet and drop off a sack of shiny gold coins!" Ally remarks sarcastically.

"Really?!" Austin says hopefully. I face palm. I mean I love him, but he can be a little clueless sometimes.

"No." Ally says coldly and turns around. A pair of dentures comes flying onto the counter with a harmonica stuck in it.

"Got it!" Dez yells proud. Ally picks up the teeth and places them in Austin's hand before walking away. That's gross.

The next day I finished editing and publishing Austin's music video. It's kind of our thing, Austin performs, Dez shoots the videos, and I edit them. Right now we are all in Austin's room working on Austin Moon Merchandise, when there's a knock on the door. I'm too busy and lazy to get the door myself so Dez gets it.

"Oh hey! It's Ally from the music store." I kinda zone out their conversation until I hear some jaw breaking news.

"You stole my song, you heard me playing it at the music store." Ally accused.

"Wait what?" I hopped of his bed and stood next to Ally. "Ally what are you talking about?"

"I wrote that song! He heard me playing it in the music store and helped me change it a little bit." Ally cried.

"So that's where the song came from? I thought I wrote it!" Austin confessed. This doesn't add up, he wouldn't do this on purpose…I know him too well.

"You have to tell everyone the truth." Ally scolded. I stepped in at this point.

"Um.. can I just say something? Ok so you said he heard you play it at the music store right?" Ally nodded so I continued. "What part of the song did he hear?"

"The chorus." A light bulb just went off.

"See, he only accidently took the chorus. People make mistakes, it happens! But since he only really heard the chorus he didn't steal your song, he made up the rest of it."

"He still took my song and he isn't going to do anything about it?" Ally was now furious. I should really stop talking.

"I wanna make this right, and besides I didn't write the rest of the lyrics, Dez and I did. Well Kylie helped a little too. But how about I give you a life size chocolate Austin!"

Ally shook her head and stormed out the door, yelling Trish on her way out.

"Kylie you have to believe me! I didn't mean to steal her song! I seriously thought I wrote it in my sleep. Literally! I woke up at like 3 in the morning because I had an idea!" Austin shook my shoulders.

"Alright, alright I believe you. Now stop shaking me." He obeyed and stood next to me, we both heard a moan and looked over to Dez.

"Dez what happened to the chocolate Austin?" I cried. I really wanted some of that.

"I ate it."

"The whole thing?" Austin questioned.

"No, there's still a little left." He held up the remaining chocolate in his hand. Me and Austin both glanced at each other before chasing Dez all around the house to get the chocolate.

The next day I decided to head down to Sonic Boom to talk it out with Ally while Austin is at the Helen Show.

"Hey Ally." I said walking up to the counter.

"Hey…" She paused not knowing my name. I sighed.

"Kylie."

"Right. What do you need?"

"I need you to forgive Austin." She scoffed and started walking away, me following right behind her.

"And why would I do that? He stole my song and won't even give me credit for it!"

"It was an accident! He didn't mean to!" I pleaded.

"Hey you're friends with Dez right?" Trish asked putting down the Austin Moon doll. Me and Austin argued over the phone for 2 hours last week debating on whether it was a doll or an action figure.

"Yeah why?"

"How?" well that was mean, but not important right now.

"That's not important right now the thing is Ally you should forgive him! Don't you believe in second chances? And forgiving and forgetting?" Ally didn't answer. I sighed turning around on my heels getting ready to walk out that door.

"Hey we should go crash the Helen Show!" Trish suggested. I froze.

"No you shouldn't do that!" I said quickly making my way back over to them.

"Why not?" Trish asked. Okay Kylie think, think, think.

"Because the show is almost over already and by the time you get there and past security, the show will already be over." Nice one…

"She's got a point and plus you know that I have stage fright!"

"Fine!" Trish sighed. YES!

"Ally I need your help!" Austin begged walking through the door of Sonic Boom. I stood up and walked over to Trish and Dez.

"Speaking of giant snakes." Ally muttered. Again rude!

"I need a new song by tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!" I shrieked.

"Yes tomorrow and Kylie what are you doing here?" Austin asked looking directly into my eyes.

"Long story…tell you later!" Austin nodded obviously convinced and turned his attention back on Ally.

"Can you please?"

"Why don't you just write your own song." Ally made a comeback. I decided against the idea of butting into the conversation, as did my two other friends.

"You know I can't, listen." Austin picked up an acoustic guitar and started to play the worst song ever, at first when I saw the lyrics I thought it could go somewhere but now hearing it out loud… yikes!

"I wrote that last part." Dez boasted rising his hand up to high five Trish, who gave him a glare and instead he put his hand by me. Instead I gave him a high five.

"Ok how about this 'I'm not helping you with your song get out of my store'" Ally improvised.

"Nice improvising." I congratulated.

"Thanks." Ally smiled at me in which I returned but stopped once I saw the look Austin was giving me.

"What? It was pretty quick thinking." I muttered to no one in specific.

"That doesn't rhyme." Dez pointed out. He's got a point, but not every song needs to rhyme.

"'There's the door'" Ally improvised once again pointing towards the glass doors.

"That's better." Dez smirked. Ally scoffed and started walking towards the stairs.

"I know you're mad. I didn't mean to steal your song. Then I acted like a weasel. Not a cute cuddly weasel, but a jerky no credit giving weasel. I'm sorry." Austin strangely apologized. Ally just shook her head and continued walking up the stairs.

"Who am I kidding?" Austin started making Ally stop walking. "My dad always said music was a waste of time. That I had a bazillion in one chance of making it." I rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. I remember that day, I've never seen Austin so upset before.

"That's exactly what my dad said to me." Ally confessed.

"You know what my dad said to me? 'Dez stop texting the dog.'" Dez imitated his dad while Trish gave him a weird look. I just giggled. That was the day Dez came over all upset because he now had no one to text. Funniest day ever!

"I guess my 15 minutes of fame are over. I just wanted to prove my dad wrong." Austin confessed taking my hand off of his shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Ally remember what I said earlier?" I finally butted into the conversation finally.

"About second chances?" I called trying to regain her memory and apparently it worked!

"Austin wait!" Ally called. We all snapped our heads toward her.

"I'll help you write one more song. But first you have to do something for me!" of course, I knew there would be a catch.

"Anything name it." Austin offered rolling up his sleeves.

"I want uh, I want uh, uh a ham!" Ally exclaimed. We all gave her a strange look.

"Did you just say a ham?" I asked.

"Apparently I did."

Austin turned to me.

"You helped her give me a second chance?!" All I did was nod, he reached over and pulled me into a long bone crushing hug. I tapped him on the shoulder telling him to let go.

"Go Austin, you have a song to finish." I smiled. He smiled back while getting pulled up the stairs by Ally.

Trish, Dez, and I are now leaving the store for the night to give them space to write a song.

The next day we are back at the Helen Show and I am wearing some jeans, a sweatshirt, and a pair of flip flops. I'm not the one really for a dress. Austin and Ally finished the song last night and here we are getting ready for Austin to go on and perform.

"Kylie! I need your help! You have to play piano for me, the pianist is sick!" Austin pleaded placing both his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't! I don't know the song! Have Ally do it!" He sighed and turned to Ally clearly disappointed. Before she had time to object, he dragged her out to the piano, this is not going to end right.

And boy was I right.

~~~~~~~~~~  
>The next day, the boys and I are messing around in the new transformed practice room waiting for Ally to come. And boy was she happy to see us.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I used the money I got from the Helen Show to pay for all this, I figured we would be spending a lot of time in here so we have to make it as comfortable as possible." Austin explained.

"We?" Ally questioned. I smiled.

"I want you to be my partner."

"Spend more time with you?" I couldn't help but giggle. Ally finally said yes, after that she yanked Austin over to the foam spitter which was next to where I was standing and sprayed Austin. Saying this was his revenge for making her go on the Helen Show and practically destroy the set in the process. One more place we are possibly ban from. He jumped in shock and pulled me in front of him as a human shield, I couldn't help but scream. Dez comes over and stands in front of both of us, taking in all the foam.

Here we are Team Austin:

Ally- Songwriter

Austin- performer

Trish- manager

Dez- director

Then there's me. I don't really have a position but I know Austin wouldn't get rid of me for the world.

I think he did it. He made it to the world of music.

**I hope you liked it! What's your thoughts on Kylie? More to come! **


	2. Kangaroo's & Chaos

**Kangaroos & Chaos **

**Hello! I kinda deleted the first one, because I found a lot of things wrong with it! So I just deleted and I am starting over. I know what I'm going to do with Kylie now so beware! **

**Enjoy..!**

_**Kylie's Point of View**_

Things have been going really well in Team Austin, except for the fact we haven't had a new song in months.

Right now me, Austin, and Dez are playing Banjo Badminton in Sonic Boom. Dez against me and Austin.

The only problem is the store is kind of small so we have nowhere else to play besides over Ally's head. And I don't think she's very happy about that.

"Do you guys have to do that here?" Ally questions us.

"I'm not a guy." I proudly state.

"Yeah and we're not complaining that you are working right in the middle of our Banjo Badminton court!" Austin says.

"We'd rather make a music video but someone hasn't finished making our song yet." Dez sassed.

"I'm busy working!" Ally complained.

"Well we're busy badmintoning." I sass back.

"Game point!" Dez calls before smashing the banjo on the pole behind him. Me and Austin look at each other and break down laughing so hard that we end up on the floor.

"Guess who got a job at the Yo-Yo Cart?" Trish asks walking through the door. By now me and Austin are standing by the counter.

"Watch this." She prepares to do a trick, the 4 of us squeal and duck behind the counter. We look up and Trish has all of the Yo-Yo's stuck in her hair and around her neck.

"First day?" I ask laughing.

"Yup."

"Probably your last?"

"Oh yeah. So Ally how's the new song coming?"

"It's almost done I've just been so busy, school, work, book club. I have to read this by tomorrow." Ally explains pulling out a 2,000 pound book.

"Tomorrow?" Austin asks.

"Of what year? 2020?" I chuckle looking through the pages.

"Well we need a song! We can't make a music video without a song!" Dez complained

"He's right. Hey Ally if you need help finishing the song, I could help you!" I quickly offered.

"NO! Uh, you want the song here take it." Ally quickly pulls out a pen and paper and writes some lyrics onto it. "Well that was rather rude. I happen to think I am a great songwriter." I accidently say out loud. I quickly cover my mouth.

"I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah you kinda did." Austin replies. Oh great…I'm an idiot.

"Well, good luck with the song I'll see you guys later!" I try to quickly run out of the store when two girls stop in and scream.

"See I knew nobody could forget you Austin."

"Its Ralphie Hayes from the dog food commercial!" the brunette squeals.

"Dog food commercial?" Austin and I ask in unison.

"No way it's the guy who ate the 20 pound hamburger! Can I get your autograph?" the same brunette from earlier asked.

"Sure turn around."

"Since when did you win a 20 pound hamburger eating contest?" I asked… how could I have missed that?

Dez never answered my question, instead he just signed the girls back with a BOTTLE OF KETCHUP!

"Ewww" the 4 of us exclaimed in unison.

Right now we decided to find the Ralphie Hayes dog food commercial to see if he really did look like Austin.

"Wow he looks just like you…except he has brown hair while you my friend have blonde." I pointed out.

"No I don't Kylie! That guy looks nothing like me!" Austin complained.

"Just keep telling yourself that blondie." I hopped up onto the counter taking a seat by Dez.

"This dog food taste horrible."

"Ok we got to finish this video fast. I don't want to be known as the guy who looks like the guys who sells horrible tasting dog food." Austin explained. I nodded.

"Well we have the song, now we just need an idea." Just as I said that Trish barges into the room.

"Guess who got a job at the dry cleaners? Check out this awesome jacket I borrowed for Austin's Music Video." She laid out the jacket, but I couldn't help but wonder what it is for.

"Doesn't that belong to someone?" Ally asked.

"Yeah some big, burly, ultimate fighter guy named face puncher." Trish answered Ally.

Austin, Dez, and I all looked at each other with big grins on our faces.

"FACEPUNCH!" We yell in unison while Austin pretends to punch Dez in the face and Dez acts like it hurts. Ah boys….my besties!

"But wait, what does the jacket have to do with my video?" Austin asks admiring the jacket.

"It's a line in Ally's song. My jacket's in the lost and found."

"I don't remember that being a line." I butted in.

"Jacket? I said I like it. The lyrics are I like it when you hang around." Ally clarified.

"Hang around? I thought it said kangaroo. 'I like it when you kangaroo.'" Dez starts to sing before I cut him off.

"Why would she write I like it when you kangaroo?"

"Well nobody accused her of writing good lyrics." Dez shrugged.

"Those aren't my lyrics, my handwriting was only sloppy because you guys rushed me. I went to calligraphy camp people!" Ally cried.

"Book club-" I started

"Calligraphy camp. Now you're just making stuff up." Austin finishes. He looks at me and we nod. Ally just rolls her eyes and turns around.

"Well I think that Austin singing with a kangaroo would be an awesome video Dez." I pitch in, somebody's got to help the poor guy out.

"I don't know." Austin worries.

"It might be a little late for that." Dez states quickly.

"What do you mean?" Trish asks.

"Did somebody order a kangaroo?" A delivery man asks walking into the store with a kangaroo and leash.

We all look at Dez.

"You ordered a kangaroo?!" I shrieked!

We all head upstairs to keep the kangaroo out of the music store.

"So what's this kangaroo going to do in my music video, besides poop?" Austin asks. I chuckled slightly.

"Maybe he could be in the band?" Dez suggested. Austin walked over to give the guitar to the kangaroo when it kicked the instrument out of his hands and out the window.

"The window!" Ally screams.

"The jacket!" Trish screams.

"The guitar!" I scream.

"The door!" Dez screams.

"Wait, what's wrong with the door?" Austin asks.

"Nothing I thought we were just naming things in the room." Dez answered.

"You're an idiot." Trish said walking over to the jacket.

"Ew. What is this?"

"Caramel."

"Why?" I ask unsure of the caramel, even though I'm not complaining. I love caramel and Austin must have noticed because he grabbed my wrist and held me back.

"We couldn't read Miss. Calligraphy camp's handwriting." I answered.

"We couldn't tell if it said caramel or camel, so I just got both." Dez finished.

"See wait what? You ordered a camel too?" I questioned. What is up with him thinking all about animals in her handwriting.

"Uh…no" Dez hesitates. The door opens revealing the same animal guy from earlier.

"Hey did somebody order a camel?" Before anyone could answer Dez shut the door in his face and leant against it, softly whistling.

I decided to head home after that, and let them handle their kangaroo problems. Actually I'm just kidding. We are all now downstairs in Sonic Boom, the delivery man finally left.

"If we don't get the caramel out of Facepunchers jacket I'm toast!" Trish whines

"If my dad sees this mess I'm toast!" Ally also whines

"If we don't get a video up soon my whole career is toast." Austin complains giving Ally a look.

"Anyone else craving toast right now?" Dez asks pulling out a toaster.

"Me!" I call grabbing the toast before he can and taking a huge bite. Dez gives me an evil glare.

Ally and Trish left to go to the Dry Cleaners while me and Austin watched the store. Well Austin did, I kinda just laid on the Grand Piano.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, NO THIS ISNT THE EAR DOCTOR!" Austin screams the last part at a deaf customer.

"You know Kylie, you could help."

"Yeah I could, but I don't wanna."

"You are so lucky we have to be working right now or else I would pick you up off the piano and make you work." Austin threatened with a smirk on his face. I giggled.

"Austin! Kylie! A little help here please!" Dez called from upstairs followed by a loud crash.

"We're a little busy!" I called laying back down on the piano from when the crash made me sit up.

"No… I'm a little busy! And besides we can't just leave a stranger in charge." Austin corrected, when he wasn't looking I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth." Austin ordered chuckling. I obeyed and laid there in silence. Until another crash came from upstairs. Me and Austin both looked at each other worriedly, I stop someone walking through the door.

"Hey stranger you're in charge!" I quickly said grabbing Austin and rushing upstairs to the music room.

Once we reached the top, only Dez was in the room.

"Dez, where's the kangaroo?" Austin asks stepping around me and into the now destroyed practice room.

"Um.. he… uh… kind of ran away." Dez stuttered. I dropped the plate I was holding watching it smash. The boys turned and looked at me.

"Probably not my best idea, but anyways Dez! How do you lose a kangaroo?"

"I accidently stepped on its tail waking it up from a deep dark slumber. And strangely enough she freaked out." Dez explained.

"Well I wonder why he freaked out.." I muttered. Austin shook me off and asked Dez a question.

"What were you doing to the kangaroo to be able to step on her tail?"

"I was attaching a video camera." Dez explained. Oh it makes sense now!

"Oh I get it, for the music video!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah exactly!" Dez agreed

"There's only one problem…" I whispered.

"What?" Dez and Austin both whispered back.

"We don't have the kangaroo!" I freaked.

"Right.." Austin replied nervously. We began to pick up the practice room as Ally and Trish walked in.

Ally asked all the same questions that me and Austin did. Until the window guy came in.

"Woah it's Ralphie Hayes from the dog food commercial."

"I'm not the dog food guy!" Austin whined. I can still see it.

We are back downstairs when Dez remembers that the kangaroo still has the camera attached and runs off to find him. I follow quickly behind.

I gave up searching for the kangaroo and just headed back to Sonic Boom, when I overheard Ally and Trish's conversation.

"Everyone is actually coming to get their picture taken with the kangaroo, Austin is more like the unannounced opening act! You can't tell him!" Trish rushes.

"Oh no." I thought well at least I thought I did.

"Kylie!" Ally and Trish both yelled.

"Austin! Austin!" I started yelling and screaming around the store, while Ally and Trish chased me and yelled at me to get me to stop and not tell him.

Finally Trish and Ally tackled me to the ground, pinning me down.

"No let go I have to tell Austin!" I struggled.

"No don't tell him please!" Trish begged

"Because it will crush him you should've seen how happy he was." Ally reasoned.

"He still deserves to know." I argued.

"Who deserves to know what? And what are you guys doing to Kylie?" Austin asked walking down the stairs. Both girls sighed and got off of me while Austin helped me up. Both girls shot me looks of 'please don't tell'

I sighed

"Dez deserves to know that Trish took 20 bucks from him." I lied. I hate lying to him.

"Hey!" Trish called.

We all started laughing.

Austin headed up into the practice room to practice his song while Dez brought back the kangaroo. I still felt guilty but I knew after his performance of A Billion Hits, people will know who he is officially, and not as the dog food guy.

After his rocking performance we all headed to the dry cleaners to see if we could fix Facepunchers jacket, which by the way is now shrunken and pink.

The bell above the door went off signaling someone had come in.

"Hey you're FacePuncher! I'm a big fan!" I say walking up to him to try and calm him down a little bit after just seeing that his champion jacket is now ruined.

"And you're a girl?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yup!" I replied proudly.

"Sweet." He reached his fist over for me to pound it, and I did.

"You know what I'll just give the jacket to my little girl. Hey Austin, could you sign it? She loves you."

"Um.. sure thing." Austin shrugs grabbing a pen and signing the back of the jacket.

"Hey you're the guy that ate the 20 pound hamburger." Face Puncher pointed out Dez. He nodded and started to sign his shirt with the ketchup. Bad move! Bad move!

"I didn't ask for an autograph." Face Puncher growled chasing Dez out the door. The 4 of us left laughing, before Austin turns to me.

"You're awesome." Finally get the hint on what he means, I give him a big hug.

"I know!" I giggle.

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me your thoughts down below! And thank you to my reviewers and readers!**


	3. Secret's & Songbook's

**Secret's & Songbook's**

**Hello! I hope you guys really like this story! I know there won't really be any Auslly and I'm sorry, but I don't ship it. But please don't hate me because it's my opinion, anyways here's the next chapter… enjoy!**

_**Kylie's Point of View**_

I woke up the next morning at 10 A.M. That's strange.. I'm usually up by now, especially on a Sunday. But these past couple of days have been an adventure. Especially with all the kangaroo drama. I still haven't told my family about that yet, oh well.

I reached over to my nightstand and put on my hatred glasses. Nobody besides my family, knows I wear them. Not even Austin or Dez who know me like the back of their hand. I checked my phone to see if I had any messages. 2 from Austin and 1 from Dez.

**Hey we're heading to Sonic Boom today at 10, be there!~Austin 3**

**Where are you?! Did you oversleep?! Well we're starting the meeting without you… please hurry and get over here!~Austin 3**

**Do you have any ideas on what I could name my soon to be gingerbread family?~Dez **

I giggled at Dez's, of course that would be something he would ask me. I decided since it was now 10:15, I better start getting ready for the day. I hopped out of bed and into the shower.

After approximately 15 minutes, I hopped out and started to get dressed in the outfit I suggested for today. That's one of the many perks of living in Miami, the weather's always warm. Always.

I dressed in a navy blue tank top with a white lace vest over top. On the bottoms I had a pair of ripped shorts with my brown belt, for shoes I wore my favorite sandals, and placed on my necklace Austin gave me for my birthday last year. I never take it off.

I went into the bathroom and did my hair and make-up. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, grabbed my sunglasses and headed towards Sonic Boom at the mall. After I just realized it's already 11 and I'm an hour late.

-Practice Room-

5 minutes later I arrived at the practice room seeing Austin and Dez in the refrigerator.

"Um… what are you guys doing?" I ask setting my backpack down and walking towards them.

"Finding Ally's song book." Dez answered pulling it out of the refrigerator and showing me.

"Why was it in the fridge?" I pressured completely confused on the whole scenario I just walked in on. Austin sighed and began to explain.

"Because Dez used it as a roof for his gingerbread house. But don't ask me why. Trish booked me on South Beach Sound and I need a new song, but then Ally lost her book so her and Trish went to the store Lost and Found to look for it while we looked here, now we're waiting for them to get back. Which you would've known all this if you would've been here at 10 and not slept in!" I rolled my eyes at the last part.

"South Beach Sound? That's amazing!" I squealed jumping into his arms for a hug. We hugged for a quite long period of time before Dez interrupted us making us pull apart. He was eating jam.

"Would you two just date already?" Dez has always been a HUGE Aulie shipper, ever since we all started hanging out together.

"Dez how many times have we told you? We are just friends!" Austin emphasized the word friends.

"Whatever… let's just get this book back to Ally so we can finish my song. Although we haven't really started yet, so we're one step farther from being done!" Austin complained.

"Stop whining you big cry baby. Just be thankful one of you guys found her book and not a stranger." I said pushing both boys out the door placing Ally's book on the table.

"Yeah it's gotta have some pretty juice stuff if she's so worried about someone reading it." Austin agreed. The boys stopped making me run into Dez.

"Pretty juicy stuff." Austin echoed himself. Oh no boys please don't! No matter how much I'd love to but we shouldn't. Me and Ally are already not on the same terms and I kinda want to be somewhat close to friends. Especially if she's going to be working with my best friend.

"So juicy." Dez echoes.

"What do you think?" Austin asks walking over to the book.

"It's not like Ally never told us not to touch her book." Dez reasoned. We all looked up into the right and a flashback occurred of all the times where either me, Austin, or Dez have touched her precious book.

"Ok that's like all the time." I spoke nodding.

"Okay what if we didn't open the book, it just dropped on the floor and opened by itself?" Dez suggested. That's actually not a bad idea.

"There you go!" Austin exclaims. He drops the book on the floor as it lands with a thud, it doesn't open. Well that worked.

"Okay what if it got stuck to the ceiling with something sticky like jelly, and we could see the pages from down here?" Austin suggested. Now that sounds ridiculous.

"That's crazy. What are we gonna do? Go all the way to the store to get jelly? By the time we get back-" I began before Dez cut me off.

"What do you guys need? I've got grape, strawberry, boysenberry. I got some jam. A bunch of marmalade, some chutney-" Dez listed. This is getting ridiculous.

"This is ridiculous." Austin cut him off. Thank you!

"You're right we should just read it." Dez answered.

"No! He means we shouldn't read it at all! You shouldn't read through a girls diary, you never know what secrets she could have in there." I reasoned.

"Like what you wrote about-" Austin started before I cut him off.

"Don't talk about it." I pleaded he smirked and walked over to Dez.

"I can't stop now. This is good stuff. It's all about a guy she has a crush on." He revealed. Okay now it just got interesting, me and Austin started to also read over his shoulder.

"Oh no." I gasped

"It's me! Ally's got a crush on me!" Austin freaked.

"Shh… don't spoil it I'm a slow reader." Dez snapped continuing to read. I folded my arms and waited impatiently for him to finish.

"Woah Ally's got a crush on you!" Dez finally caught on. Austin nodded his head vigorously while I stood in the corner .

"I can't believe Ally has a crush on me." Austin exclaims for like the 50 time in the past 5 minutes, while pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe I ate all that jelly." Dez groans placing the last can of jelly which is now empty, on the piano bench.

"I can't believe I'm still here." I muttered hoping no one could hear me, but Austin did, he gave me a look.

"Ally's awesome but I just don't feel that way about her. We're two different people. She likes pickles, I like pancakes. She likes reading books, and I like having fun. I'm cool and collected, and she chews her hair when she gets nervous!" Austin listed out the differences between him and Ally. And I have to admit, they are true.

"You never know, she might not be talking about you." Dez spoke up.

"Look she wrote things she likes about him!" I exclaim looking at the book again.

"Kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way. That's so me!" Austin blinks his eyes and flips his hair. Oh my god.

"We work so close to each other." Dez read. Ok I'm starting to believe this now.

"Like a fresh summer breeze." I read from the book. Dez picked up Austin's arm and sniffed it.

"Oh yeah. You're both summery and breezy." Dez said.

"And what's cooler than a guy that's named after a city in Texas!"  
>Austin exclaimed.<p>

"Austin is a city in Texas." I replied.

"That's you Austin." Dez finished. Oh boy…

-In the Lobby-

"What am I gonna do? I don't want things to be awkward between me and-" Austin was cut off by Dez.

"Ally!" as she and Trish come walking through the store.

"And Trish!" I shout, trying to make things a little less awkward.

"Thank you Kylie! See I'm short not invisible." Trish exclaims. Now the three of us met up with the other two at the counter.

"No way you found my book!" Ally screams rushing over to Austin who happened to have the book in his hand.

"Yeah it was in the refri-" Austin started to answer before Ally cut him off with a hug from behind.

"Oh I love you, I love you, I love you! I am so relieved. Now we can work on that new song for South Beach Sound." Ally pulled Austin up the stairs while me and Dez are still in shock over what Ally had said to him.

-Food Court-

I decided to head on over to the food court with Dez to help him with his gingerbread family. We were in the middle of a discussion about their names when we heard Ally and Trish approaching.

"I wonder if he's nervous about playing on South Beach Sound." Trish suggests. Dez butts into the conversation.

"Nervous? Austin never gets nervous especially about performing." I face palmed. Why couldn't you just let them think that? Now they're going to know that we know something.

"Then why is he acting so weird around me?" Ally pushed. Yup she's on to us.

"Oh it's because he's nervous. Austin always gets nervous, especially about performing." Dez answers nervously.

"Kylie… Dez…" Ally pressures.

"I don't know anything." I reply, voice shaking. Great! This is why I'm a terrible liar.

"Yeah stop grilling us! Can't a guy put a new roof on his gingerbread house in peace!" Dez freaks. Yup, now they're defiantly on to us.. great!

"Ally, I think both Dez and Kylie have something they need to get off their chest." Trish says.

"Fine! I can't lie anymore! Austin read your songbook and knows you have a crush on him!" I rush. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"What?" Trish and Ally exclaim.

"We're going to have to get revenge on Austin. And we'll need your book to do it." Trish smirked. Oh boy.

They both walk away writing fake things in Ally's book. I have to warn Austin before he does anything stupid. I start to get up but my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?...But I have to… fine I'll be there in 5." It was my brother. He locked himself out of the house again. That kid will never learn.

"Dez, you have to go warn Austin about Ally and Trish. Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'll meet you back at Sonic Boom in about 15 minutes." I explain rushing in the direction of my house.

"Got it!" Dez replies, rushing in the direction of Sonic Boom. Please Austin, don't do anything stupid.

-Sonic Boom-

Exactly 15 minutes later, I arrived back at Sonic Boom.

"Austin! Don't do anything stupid! And I see you already did." I shout stopping in my tracks at the sight of him being all sweaty and orange.

"What would I do that is stupid? I'm trying to make Ally not have a crush on me anymore and it's working!" Austin tries to convince me, but she doesn't have a crush on him. If she did, her reaction in the food court would have been much different.

"Yeah but she doesn't have a crush on you." I say rather quietly as he walks away.

I look over to my two friends and see Austin searching for a water bottle when the guy from South Beach Sound come in. Panic! He's not supposed to come until tomorrow! And Austin looks like a pumpkin threw up on him.

"Kylie I can't go on live tv looking like this!"

"And we're hear live with Austin Moon. Tell us about your new song." The reporter asks.

"Hot…hot.." Austin stutters. I put my head on the counter. This will not end well.

I kinda zoned out the rest of the questions until one made me pop my head up.

"Now Austin I have one last question for you. Why did you read Ally's book?"

"Huh?!" Austin shrieks.

"Oh you know. My private book I've told you a thousand times not to touch. Why'd you read it?" Ally pressures.

"Wait is this-" I began before Ally finished my sentence.

"I fake interview to make him look stupid for reading my book." Wow her and Trish are really good at revenge.

"And I don't have a crush on you." Ally told Austin.

I knew it.

"Oh that's a relief. I thought I would have to stay orange forever. And I'm sorry that I read your book." Austin apologized.

And of course, Ally excepted it.

"You should just be glad that you didn't actually embarrass yourself on live TV." I say walking over to Austin. Which was a bad idea.

"I know someone who will hug me!" Austin pulls me into a hug, the more I try to break free the more he tightens his grip.

But as it turns out, Trish did put the whole thing on the Jumbo Tron, and Ally admitted her crush about the cell phone accessory guy in front of him.

Austin ended playing Not A Love Song on South Beach Sound the next day and Ally and Dallas got along really well. With no awkwardness! For now anyways..

**How was it? I hoped you likes it! thank you to my reviewers and readers! And please leave your thoughts down below! I shall update as soon as I get 1 review. Also if you're reading this tell me what your favorite episode of Austin and Ally is in Season 1! Mine is Kangaroos and Chaos!**


	4. Zalien's & Cloud Watcher's

**Hello! ****I got a review so I'm updating! Enjoy!**

**Kylie's Point of View**

I woke up at around 8 today so I wouldn't be late to get to Sonic Boom. I got my shower and changed into my outfit for the day. Like I said I love living in Miami. It's always so warm!

I put on a white blouse with short shorts, along with a brown belt with my shirt tucked in. My favorite sandals again. I kept my hair down but straightened, putting on a hat to finish it off. I applied some make-up and walked downstairs with all of my usual necessities I carry with me every day.

I galloped down the stairs to see it vacant again. My parents and siblings are never home. That's why I'm always at Austin's, his family is practically my family.

I left a note on the counter and headed out to Sonic Boom. I arrived 10 minutes later to see Austin and Dez cooking burgers on a xylophone.

"Um, what are you doing?" I ask walking next to Dez.

"Making window burgers! Want one?" Dez answered after he flipped it.

"Um.. no thanks I'm good. I already had a window burger for breakfast so.." I lied. I wasn't eating that. Who knew when the last time the window and xylophone were cleaned.

"So Austin. I finished the new song! It describes you perfectly! Here listen!" Ally rushes giving Austin the headphones before waiting patiently for him to finish.

"I love it!" Austin exclaims. He's hiding something.. I know it.

"Yay!" Ally cheers before running upstairs. Austin looks at me and Dez.

"I hate it!"

I knew he was hiding something.

"Then why did you tell her you liked it?" I pressured.

"She's never written a bad song before. I didn't want to crush her spirits though." Austin cried.

"She's going to find out eventually." Dez pipes in taking a bite out of his burger with drum chili on it.

-Cheese Out Of My League-

Me, Austin, and Dez were sitting at Cheese Out of My League while Trish was working, playing Go Fish with cheese.

"Got any cheddar?" Austin asks Dez. Dez studies his pile.

"Go fish." Austin reaches over and picks up another cheese slice from the deck. "Got any provolone?"

Austin reaches over and gives Dez a slice of cheese, he takes a bite and looks at Austin angrily.

"This is Monterey Jack!"

"Cheater!" I add high fiving Dez. Austin slumped back in his chair.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little distracted." I know what he means.

"Yeah I get it. The lyrics are just so not you." I back him up. If you've known Austin for as long as I have and saw these lyrics you would understand. I place down my stack of cheese along with Austin.

"Well if you two are not going to play. I'm going to eat the deck." Dez sassed before grabbing the stack of cheeses, beginning to eat them.

"Just check out these lyrics, I'm a sensitive guy, sad movies and sunsets make me cry." I read.

"I hate sad movies! And what kind of guy cries about a sunset!" Austin freaked.

"Goodbye Mr. Sun. He won't be back until tomorrow." Dez cried. I give him a light smack on the arm. Sometimes, I wonder what he does when neither me or Austin is around. To be honest, it kinda scares me.

"Guys what am I going to do? I don't like Ally's song but if I tell her it will crush her feelings!" Austin cried catching mine, Trish's, and Dez's attention, because the three of us were just in a heated discussion about cheese underwear.

"There's only one thing you can do." I compromised. Trish nodded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Kylie is right, you need to be honest with her." Trish agreed. Sort of. One her last part Dez also butted in his opinion at the same time.

"Give her a pickle basket." Trish smacks him with her cheese costume.

"Ow! What? She does love pickles."

"But she also likes honesty." Trish reasoned.

"Well I don't have an honesty basket, I have a pickle basket." Dez shot back taking out a basket full of pickles.

"Why do you even have a pickle basket?" I asked. Seriously though, what does he need it for anyway.

"Um because I had a basket and some pickles." Dez sassed back. I raised an eyebrow.

"And you just randomly decided to create a pickle basket instead of using the supplies for I don't know…anything else!" Dez only nodded. "Cool!" My expression had instantly changed.

"I guess I'll tell Ally the truth. There's nothing to be afraid of." Austin decides turning around in his chair. He sees Ally and lets out a scream. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you as excited about the webcast as me?" Ally asked. Yeah right. Austin is going to tell her the truth. I hope.

"Yeah you know me so well." He lied. Of course. He's scared. And stalling.

"This is the best song I've ever written! It's perfect for you!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yup. So perfect. It's like you described him in a song." I said smirking, I quickly wiped the smirk of my face once I saw the look he was giving me.

"Yeah about the song.. uh guys a little help here?" Austin begged.

"I'm not here." Trish quickly replied hiding in her cheese uniform.

"Can't talk got cheese in my mouth." Dez started to shove some of the cheese into his mouth before Austin and Ally's eyes landed on me.

"Yeah me too!" I grabbed some cheese out of Dez's hand and started to shove it into my mouth. Austin and Dez both gave me a strange look since they both know I hate cheese. But I needed a cover up to get out of that awkward conversation.

"Um anyways I invited some friends over to watch the webcast. So what was it that you were going to tell me?" Ally asked.

"Uh that I got you a pickle basket!" Austin covered handing her the basket. I mentally faced palmed. He was going to have to tell her eventually.

"Aw thanks!" Ally thanked walking away. As soon as she was gone Austin turned to us. Dez swallowed, Trish came out from hiding, and I spit all of the cheese in my mouth onto my napkin. I shoved so much into my mouth and I didn't swallow any of it. So yeah it was a pretty big and gross pile.

-Practice Room~ The Next Day-

Me, Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, and a whole bunch of other random people were gathered in the practice room to watch Austin perform his broadcast live, with the new song he absolutely hates. What could go wrong?

"Hey Ally." Austin starts walking over to Ally talking in a very strange voice.

"Bad news I can't do the webcast today. I lost my voice." I know Austin better than anyone else in this room, I know that he is pretending to be sick. He's tried this on me before;

We were about 8 years old and my family had invited him to go camping with us. He was scared of spending the weekend with my brothers so he pretended to be sick, although he wasn't prepared for the time when I stopped by because we had to come back for my younger brother's soccer game and he was perfectly fine! He spent the next entire week trying to make it up to me. After that day he hasn't lied to me since! Even if he likes a girl he will tell me. That's how I know he doesn't have a crush on me. He wouldn't be able to hide it… and plus things would be awkward.

I looked back over to Austin and saw him talk in his regular voice about a cute girl that just walked by. There! His cover is blown!

I walk on over when I hear parts of their conversation.

"Oh I get it you're just messing with me. Here I can do it too! Look here I am writing you a bad song." Ally acts out like she's writing a song. She starts to laugh and notices me standing next to her. Me and Austin both start fake laughing.

"Ha ha yeah that would be funny." Austin cracked. I nodded my head in agreement before pushing Austin in front of Dez's camera to get ready for his broadcast. This was not going to end well I can tell you that.

"What's up! I'm Austin Moon and this is my webcast. I'm gonna sing a new song for you but uh…uh… uh first I'll show you guys some of my moves! Hit it!" Austin starts to dance. I know what he's doing, he's stalling. His webcast is only like 5 minutes long so at this rate he's making good progress.

"What is he doing? Is he stalling?" Ally questions snapping me out of my thoughts. Uh oh. Me and Trish both share a worried glance. Thankfully Ally didn't notice.

"No! People don't dance when they stall!" Trish quickly covered. I hoped Ally would just leave it at that but of course, she didn't!

"Then why isn't he singing my song?"

"Uh…" Trish stutters before breaking out into a dance move she does way too often. Ally turns to me. Great now it's my turn to lie!

"Kylie? You're his best friend what's going on with him?" um…

"Look! Why are you asking me you should ask him!" I push her out to Austin completely forgetting that she has stage fright.

"Well that went well." I say to myself as Austin ends his webcast, not even singing the song. But now that the webcast is over, Ally will have questions, and he will have to tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry Ally I just didn't like the song!" Austin confesses before walking out of the room. Hurt flashes through Ally's eyes.

"Dez? Trish? Kylie? Did you guys know about this?" Ally turned to us. Um.. time to stall.

Apparently me, Trish, and Dez all had the same idea because the three of us started dancing straight out of the room.

-The Next Day-

Austin and Ally talked it out so now they have decided to spend a day together doing whatever the other person likes to do. As long as we still get to see the new Zalien movie together like we planned, I don't care what he does!

I got ready for the day and headed out towards the movie theater where me, Austin, and Dez were going to see the new Zalien movie. Not very many girls are into this kind of thing but I am not like most girls.

I found Dez standing behind the poster for the movie, so I decided to go stand with him.

"I'm taking you to a horror movie fest!" Austin exclaims shoving Ally in front of the poster me and Dez are behind.

"Wait!" I say stepping in their sight. Dez joins me but on the other side.

"We were supposed to go with you to that!" Dez whines. I nod and cross my arms over my chest.

"Ugh I hate horror movies. They're so boring." Ally complains. I gasp. How dare she say that!

"More boring than staring at clouds all afternoon?" Austin chuckles.

"You're in the cloud watching club?" I ask stifling a laugh. Ally nods. That was all I needed before I burst out laughing. I kind of zoned out the rest of the conversation. All I remember is Austin whining about what type of cloud it was but I don't really know.

Dez and I decided to go to the movie anyway but Trish tagged along as well.

"Guess who's ready to get her Zalien on!" Trish cheers walking up to Ally and Austin, with me and Dez right behind her. Ally looks at Trish and screams.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking between Dez and Trish then back at Ally.

"I'm scared because you guys have something in common." At first she confused me. Of course Dez and I have a lot in common! Why else would we be friends? But I soon figured out she was talking about Dez and Trish when they both started to freak out since they now know they have a lot of things in common.

Austin and Ally left to go do something Ally likes while Me, Trish, and Dez went into the movie. I'm kind of like a third wheel now since Austin and Ally are finding things in common along with Dez and Trish. I'm losing my best friends. I watched Dez do some weird things to the people sitting in front of us as I sat there in silence. This was no longer fun. But I may as well get used to it, there's 5 of us. There's gotta be an odd man out, and that person is me. I sigh sadly and listen to the people around me, until I hear Austin, Ally, and what sounds like a goose come in.

"What's in your dress?" Trish asks.

"Pickles the goose." Ally answered. I sighed again, I'm not liking this 5th wheel thing. If this is how it's going to be the whole time, then I don't think I'll make it. I may just have to ditch them, but I'm not jumping to any conclusions just yet.

The movie finally ended and the 5 of us headed back to Sonic Boom.

Ally wrote a different song that Austin is performing called It's Me and It's You. Everybody was too caught up in what they were doing to realize I left.

There wasn't a spot for me on Team Austin,

Heck, right now there isn't a spot for me anywhere. I sulked the rest of the way home. If he gets what he dreams of, it will be a long couple of years. I mean if I'm still around then.

**What did you guys think? Poor Kylie huh? Same drill! Will update once I get a review! I do apologize though since these chapters take a long time to write!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm wondering if I should just delete this story! I mean quite a lot of people say that they don't like it. I had to make Kylie have stage fright because of future chapters where Austin and Ally get together but instead have it Kylie and Austin. This story is practically the show except with another character. Kylie is nothing like Ally! If I wanted her to be I would've taken Ally out of the story and replaced her with Kylie. This is just the series with another character I'm not creating a brand new story and plot line! I'm really considering deleting this story if people actually don't like it. I'm not going to create a different story and plot line. I want Kylie to have stage fright because I'm basing Kylie's character off of me. So I'm sorry I act too much like Ally. I really didn't think they acted so much alike. I mean if there are some people that want this to continue I will, but if I don't get some nice reviews I will delete this story by next week. **

**If people are just unhappy reading it then so be it, it'll be gone. Please don't hate me though, but I really don't want to continue this story if people aren't going to like it. It's not supposed to be an Auslly story or Raura like half of them on here. I try creating a character to go with the story line but people just keep on calling her Ally. **

**If I don't get some positive feedback then I guess I'll just quit this story period. **


	6. Ticket's & Trashbag's

**Ticket's & Trashbags**

**I've taken a lot of your guy's reviews into consideration and I'm completely stumped. I don't know how to make you guys happy. It's really hard to add in a new character with a different personality than the 4 main ones. I'm trying so please keep it easy on me! Reading reviews that tell me my story is bland and boring just makes me want to cry and rip out my hair. These episodes are hard to make original okay? I'm trying the best I can without messing up the storyline. And I'm just going to delete Blogger's & Butterflies because it seemed to make everyone unhappy. Here's another chapter that I hope I do a better job at writing. ):**

**Kylie's Point of View**

I am completely and utterly exhausted after yesterday's events. I made up with the gang, well Austin and Dez, but I haven't really been able to hang around them much because I've been on punishment half the time because I'm failing math. I'm sorry I'm not very good with numbers! So for the past few days I've been up until 2 A.M. with my face buried in numerous textbooks. And that I also have to wake up at 8 A.M. to continue studying.

I groan and roll out of bed. It's Monday, meaning I have school. Ugh! Why can't it be like Saturday already!? I walk tiredly over to my closet and decide on an outfit.

I choose a blue ruffle layered shirt with a pair of pink shorts. Along with my sandals, a feather necklace, and a hat. I kept my hair natural and applied a little bit of make-up. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. My parents also took my phone so I'm stuck taking the bus. Normally Dez's mom drives the three of us but I usually text her when I'm already to go, now she's not getting a text from me.

I plop down next to my baby brother Toby and start to eat my pancakes. My dad clears his throat before speaking to me.

"You know you've got a math test on Wednesday right?" I scoff.

"How can I forget when that's all you've been reminding me of all week?" I say before eating a piece of my pancake. My dad softly chuckles.

"And one more thing." My dad starts. I nod telling him to continue while I take a sip from my orange juice.

"I need you to watch your younger siblings Friday night." I spit my drink all over his newspaper and into his coffee.

"What? No I can't! Friday my punishment is over." I start before my dad cuts me off.

"If you pass the test." I roll my eyes.

"If I pass the test and anyways why me? I'm not the oldest you know?" I sass before grabbing the cloth and beginning to clean up my mess I made earlier.

"I know that but you are the oldest that can't drive. So you're stuck babysitting." My dad ends the discussion there and starts to leave the kitchen. "And you might want to go catch the bus." My eyes widen and I drop my fork. I grab my bag and sprint out the door, in hopes of catching it but fail. I look at my watch which reads 7:45. Schools starts at 8. I'm so glad I didn't wear heels today. I sling my bag completely over my shoulder and make a run for it to school. I'm sure hoping that I won't be late. That'd be another great thing to add to this lovely Monday.

I arrive at school as soon as the first bell rings. I let out a sigh of relief. I walk on over to my locker and plug in my combination. I jump when I feel two arms hug me from behind, but then I also hear two boys giggle so I immediately recognized who they were.

"Good morning Dez and Austin." I greet. Dez waves while Austin squeezes me a little tighter.

"Kylie why are you all sweaty?" Austin questions releasing me from his embrace.

"Because I missed the bus and had to run." I answered shutting my locker.

"Well you look like a tomato." Dez points out. I smack his arm gently. He gives me a look. I laugh it off as the three of us start to head to homeroom before Trish and Ally stop us.

"Austin guess what?" Ally begins. I see excitement in Austin's eyes which makes me smile slightly.

"You get to perform at the Miami Internet Music Awards! And Shiny Money wants to sing a duet with you!" Trish answers. That's huge!

"Oh my god really? I love Shiny Money!" I squeal. I hear the bell go off and the 5 of us part separate ways to our homeroom.

-After School-

I arrive home exhausted after having to run laps in P.E. I would be at Sonic Boom right now hanging with Austin and Dez but no I'm on punishment.

I throw myself onto the couch just as the house phone rings. I groan and drag myself over to the phone.

"Hello?" I reply bluntly, not really caring to look at the caller idea, and hoping this person wasn't looking for some sort of conversation with me.

"Now is that anyway to say hello to your best friend?" Austin mocks being hurt on the other side of the line.

"Sorry Austin. I'm just really tired from gym." I answer truthfully before placing myself back onto the couch.

"It's fine. Dez told me you threw up. You alright?" He sounded genuinely concerned. That's one of the things I love about Austin. He likes to put other people's needs in front of his.

"Yeah you know me with long distance running. Especially when I just run in a circle." I chuckle and soon he joins in. "So what's up Monica?" I joke. He hates it when I call him that, but I love doing it.

"I needed to ask you something Kylie Grace." Ugh he used my full name. He knows I don't like it when he does, which is exactly why he does it, same with me and calling him by his middle name.

"And what might that be?"

"What are you doing Friday night?" My breath hitches. Was he asking me out? I don't even know if I like him that way. What if I don't? It could ruin our entire friendship! But if I do like him that way I guess it could work out. But what if we have a terrible break up? Things could become very awkward. Oh god Kylie you never answered his question!

"Kylie? You still there?" Austin voices echoes through the phone. I take a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah I'm still here, um but why do you wanna know?" I smirk. I want to figure out if this is a date before I answer and tell him I have nothing planned for Friday night.

I hear him chuckle from the other line.

"I have an extra ticket for the music awards and you are my only friend who hasn't tried bribing me into giving you the ticket." I can't help but giggle at his statement. "So will you go?"

"I'd love to." I began until I saw my dad out of the corner of my eye with a sign that read 'YOU HAVE TO BABYSIT FRIDAY NIGHT' shoot I completely forgot. "But I can't." I say back into the phone. Austin whines.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to babysit." I answer truthfully.

"Why can't you get another one of your siblings to?" I giggled.

"Unfortunately not." I heard him sigh. "Because I'm the only responsible one enough to watch the kids that can't drive yet. Gosh why can't it be July yet?"

"I don't know. But if you can come, give me a call. I'll have your ticket waiting." I know he smirked into the phone. We talked a little bit more before I had to go to sleep. I really hope one of older siblings plans take a rain check, I really want to go with him.

-Friday Night-

I'm home alone with my 5 younger siblings. I know it doesn't sound like I'm alone but in reality I am. They look themselves away in their rooms and don't come out unless they're hungry or need to use the bathroom. I decided to pull up the Music Internet Awards to see Austin and Shiny Money perform. Since I couldn't go, Austin gave his ticket to Nelson. A little boy who gets whatever instrument he brings with him lessons from Ally. I don't really know why he chose Nelson but I wasn't going to ask.

I pull up the live stream on my laptop and come to a horrible sight. Ally, Trish, and Dez all disguised as background dancers. Well mainly Dez and Trish, Ally was hiding backstage.

And the worst part is, Trish and Dez dropped Shiny Money. Who is now probably all broken. I scoff. They will defiantly be hearing from me tomorrow.

-The Next Day-

My punishment is now over and I'm back at Sonic Boom with my peeps. Austin and Dez.

"Hey Austin great performance." I congratulate him. I gives me a wide grin.

"Where is Nelson anyway?" Dez asks. Austin freezes. Oh no

"You didn't?" I question carefully. All Austin does is nod before we all return to our pizza like nothing happened.

**I made this one revolve more around Kylie. I hope it was better. It still had the original plot but was different. I think I'm gonna do this with chapters that'll be harder to fit Kylie in. It was a lot shorter than the others but I tried. I hope you liked it! Let me know nicely please! I hope to read some nice comments when I wake up.**


	7. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I've decided that I like this story so I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. I want the story to be told in Kylie's Point of View, not a narration. I want her to have the stage fright for future references with Austin. I want Kylie together not Austin & Ally. And if that's not the story you're interested in don't read it. Don't read it then leave a review telling me what I need to change! It's my story, I'm going to write it the way I want to! And nobody is going to stop me! There are some people who actually like this story just the way it is. And I'm not going to change it just for a couple of people's disliking. So if you have such an issue with this story and Kylie's character then don't even read it. I work hard on this story and I'm going to keep it! Don't hate on me though, I'm just letting it out. Don't waste your time along with mine writing these super long negative reviews, I literally hate it. I feel so bad when people tell me these things. So please just stop! Constructive Criticism that's nicely put is appreciative, not paragraph negative reviews. I would like to give a big thanks to TheLightBeforeWeLand for her amazing review! She's encouraged me to not change my story for the benefit of people that don't even have the courage to write their name that write the negative reviews. So I'm going to keep writing.**

**You can go check out my other stories though:**

**No Ordinary Day-Completed-Teen Beach Movie**

**A Step Into Reality- Sequel to No Ordinary Day- Teen Beach Movie**

**Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year My Way- Crossover- Jessie, Austin & Ally, Teen Beach Movie**

**Before You and Me- Teen Beach Movie**


End file.
